El Número Mágico Siete
by Sal02
Summary: Esta pequeña historia va sobre los siete mejores momentos de la vida de Rose Weasley.
1. Mágia

**El Número mágico. Siete.**

¡Hola! Me llamo Sara y quisiera contarles esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió una aburrida tarde de verano. Estara contada por mi querida Rose, contando los 7 mejores momento de su vida. En cuanto a las parejas, estarán las mismas que en el epilogo y por supuesto la de Rose y Scorpius que será la principal. Puede que a los demás se les nombre con alguien.

Los personajes de esta modesta historia pertenecen a mi gran ejemplo a seguir, J.K Rowling.

Bueno disfruten :D

**Introducción.**

Mi padre siempre cuenta que las cuatro mejores momentos de su vida son; el día que se beso con mama; el día que nací yo; el día que nació Hugo y por ultimo y no menos importante el día que salió en las ranas de chocolate, esta ultima siempre la cuenta con más emoción, pero bueno, la verdad es que esa última es verdaderamente emocionante… Pero vallamos al grano, estoy aquí, Rose Weasley para contarles no _tres_ ni _cuatro_ sino los **siete** mejores momentos de mi vida.

**Magia.**

El primer mejor momento de mi vida sucedió cuando yo contaba con cinco dulces añitos, ese día me encontraba en la Madriguera, hogar de mis abuelos Molly y Arthur, donde se reune cada fin de semana toda mi enorme familia, si de verdad ENORME, ya que en ese tiempo tenía nueve tíos, más mis dos padres, más mis once primos, más mi hermano pequeño, más Teddy y su abuela (ya eran parte de la familia) y como ya dije mis dos abuelos.

En el inicio de esta historia me encontraba en uno de los alrededores de la Madriguera jugando con mi primo Albus, el único que tiene mi misma edad, según mi prima Victoria, que se encontraba a unos metros cuidando de mi hermano Hugo y de mis primas Lily y Lucy, Albus y yo estábamos jugando a las familias, donde él era mi gran y fiel elfo domestico y yo su dulce ama le dejaba libre dándole un bonito calcetín verde (según recuerdo era una hoja del árbol más próximo) pero llegamos a un punto donde nos empezamos a aburrir de ese juego y comenzamos a pensar en otro.

-Rose y si ¿gamos a patear a algunos gnomos?

-No Al, ya lo hicimos esta manana- comencé a pensar rápidamente – podíamos ir a juga con James y Roxanne queo que buscan a Louis, igual nos dejan juga.

Albus gruño dándome a entender que no quería, pero ya sabéis que ha esa edad si uno es observador no es para pillar aquellos detalles, así que me encamine hacia dentro de la Madriguera para ver si se encontraban allí dentro, Albus me siguió a regañadientes, dentro solo encontramos a mi tío George que como siempre estaba sentado apuntando cosas en su llamada ''libreta de ideas''

-¿Qué hacen chicos? – pregunto sonriendo.

-Pos estamos buscando a James, Roxanne y a Louis – respondía Albus sonriendo.

-Si, po que nos aburrimos – corrobore.

Mi tío se agacho ante nosotros.

-Así que os aburrís eh – sonrió.

Me encantaba y me encanta la sonrisa de tío George, quizás porque no sonreía si no tenía un motivo, pero cuando lo hacía iluminaba no solo la habitación si no tu día entero, puede sonar exagerado pero esa sonrisa tiene algo especial, _como si sonriera por dos._

-Tomad – dijo mientras sacaba dos caramelos del bolsillo y dándonoslos – echárselo en el té al tío Percy y no os aburriréis.

Al y yo nos miramos sonriendo.

-Pero no os los comáis vosotros, eh – nos advirtió – si no queréis poneos malitos y que vuestras madres me maten.

Ambos asentimos y fuimos en busca del tío Percy, pero lo curioso es que nos encontramos con mis primos, y ya no estaban jugando al escondite sino que ahora iban los tres cada uno con una escoba.

-Hola enanos – saludo mi querido primo James – ¿queréis ver como jugamos?

- No – respondió Albus – queremos juga.

-Si eso es lo que queguemos – respondí.

Ya a mi dulce edad las escobas empezaban a apasionarme, algo que a mi padre le encantaba e emocionaba y a mi madre aterrorizaba.

-Sois demasiago pequeños – dijo por primera vez mi primo Louis, mitad ingles, mitad francés.

-No digáis tonterías – defendió mi prima Roxanne –solo tenemos un año mayor.

-Si eso, eso – grito Albus.

- Somos dos contra uno – señalo James – lo siento enanos.

James y Louis echaron a correr hacia fuera.

-Lo siento chicos – se disculpo Roxanne echando también a correr.

Al y yo nos miramos una vez más.

-Rose… esto no ga a quegar asi – dijo decidido.

Ambos echamos a correr hacia afuera una vez más y nos dirigimos donde normalmente jugábamos a Quidditch, allí no solo se encontraban ellos sino que también estaban tomando el sol, mi madre y mis tías Ginny y Audrey. No ponían mucha intención ya que estaban hablando se asuntos de ''mayores''. Y en el centro del campo estaban también mis primos Molly, Fred y Domenique, los seis cogieron sus escobas y comenzaron a volar, (más bajo de lo normal ya que aun éramos unos niños).

-Hola enanos- nos saludo mi primo Fred desde la escoba- así que queréis jugar eh.

Ambos gritamos que sí.

-Pues no podéis enanos- nos grito James riéndose.

Albus y yo comenzamos a ponernos rojos, de lo que posiblemente fuera ira y frustración.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Una fuerza invisible empujo a James y Fred de las escobas, los cuales no llegaron a chocar contra el suelo por que otra fuerza invisible les hizo rebotar en el suelo y empezar a botan sin parar.

Habíamos hecho magia. Los dos. El primer indicio de magia.

Después de aquello mama y mis tías consiguieron hacerlos parar, y para nada estaban enfadas sino que estaban encantadas. Mi madre y la de Albus eran las más emocionadas y no dejaron de decirnos cosas bonitas y pellizcarnos las mejillas, Fred y James tampoco se enfadaron también estaban encantados y muy mareados. Y lo mejor de todo es que después de aquello no se les volvió a ocurrir dejarnos sin jugar.

Y más tarde en la comida todos alzaron sus copas y gritaron.

-¡Por Albus y Rose! ¡Y por su magia!

Ese día fue mágico, para ambos, un día que no olvidaríamos. Y con referencia al caramelo que nos dio tío George, si se lo echamos a tío Percy en el té y si, aunque no nos lo hubiéramos comido nosotros casi matan a tío George. Pero esa es otra historia.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, como dice mas o menos esta historia contara con unos siete capítulos, uno por cada momento o día.

Les voy a enseñar un pequeño esquema sobre las edades que creo que tendran cada uno de los niños a lo largo de la historia.

+8 Ted

+6 Victoria

+4 Domenique

+3 Molly – Fred

+1 Louis – James – Roxanne

**0 Rose – Albus**

-2 Hugo – Lily

-4 Lucy

El numero delante de cada niño es el que se le suma o resta a la edad que tienen Albus y Rose.

¡Que lo hayan disfrutado!


	2. Destino

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia ¡que lo disfruten!

Acoraros… los personajes no son míos, son de esa maravillosa escritora. (Menos algunos muahaha)

**Destino.**

El segundo mejor momento de mi vida no es exactamente un momento, es más un día, un día increíble.

Sucedió unos seis años después de mi primera muestra de magia.

Exactamente el 1 de septiembre.

Esa noche casi no había podido dormir bien, ya que era uno de los días más importantes de mi vida, el día en donde conocería por fin el hogar que me vería crecer durante siete años más, y quien sabe tal vez hasta conocería a mi príncipe azul. Como decía mama que había hecho.

Más tarde que pronto nos encaminamos hacia la estación de King Cross.

-Papa, Mama…- llame con miedo.

Mi madre, Hermione Weasley, se giro sobre su asiento con una sonrisa, mientras que mi padre, Ronald Weasley me miraba en el retrovisor.

-Se que ya hemos hablado de esto, más o menos, pero ¿y si no quedo en Gryffindor ni en Ravenclaw?

- Oh cariño – empezó mi madre – Hufflepuff no están malo como muchos dicen, ¡al contrario! Ya sabes que la madre de Teddy estuvo allí y fue una gran Aurora.

- Pero ya sabes… si caes en Slytherin ni te molestes en venir en navidad – advirtió mi padre.

-¡Ronald! – se enfado de nuevo mi madre – porque estas conduciendo que si no te lanzaba una maldición.

-¡Cariño perdón! Ya sabes, ya sabéis que no hablo en serio y escúchame bien Rose, porque puede que no lo vuelva a repetir, y tu también Hugo – trago saliva mientras giraba a la izquierda – me da igual en que casa caigáis os seguiré queriendo, pase lo que pase y me da que vuestra madre también lo piensa.

Mi padre no lo sabía, pero esas palabras me quitaron todo el miedo que pudiera llegar a tener, pasara lo que pasara él y mi madre me querrían igual.

-Pero de todas formas…

-Ronald cállate que no la vallas a fastidiar – le advirtió sonriendo mi madre.

En unos diez minutos llegamos por fin a la estación, con impaciencia me puse ya mi nueva túnica, deseosa de poner marcha a Hogwarts.

-¡Mama, Papa! Mirad allí están los tíos – señalo mi hermano Hugo.

Y de la densa masa de personas aparecieron mis tíos, Harry y Ginny Potter, con mis primos Albus y Lily. Hugo y Lily eran grandes amigos, como yo con Albus.

-¿y James? – le pregunte a Albus.

-Se ha adelantado, ya nos encontrara – respondió retorciéndose las manos.

-Estas muy nervioso eh – observe.

-Demasiado…

Y fue entonces cuando las palabras de mi padre captaron mi atención y mi mirada siguió hacia donde miraba, en ese momento no lo supe pero _esos ojos grises_ que me observaban desde lejos serian mis ganas de vivir. El chico rubio no sonrió, ni yo tampoco, pero no me miraba con resentimiento ni burla, miraban con curiosidad. Y una vez más las palabras de mi padre captaron mi atención haciéndome sonrojar.

-Bueno cariño, es hora de embarcar. –Me aviso mi madre – No te pongas muy nerviosa, escríbenos muy a menudo y pásatelo muy bien. Y estudia mucho, por supuesto, y ten también los deberes al di….

- Hermione, no la atosigues – se rio mi padre salvándome de los consejos de mi madre y abrazándome – pásatelo muy bien princesa.

- Si pásatelo muy buen – corroboro el pequeño Hugo – y tráeme algo guay.

Le sonreí y le despeine cariñosamente el pelo.

Me despedí de mis tíos y embarque a una nueva vida.

El tren estaba abarrotado y estuvimos un buen rato buscando un compartimiento libre.

-Rose, no hay ninguno libre…- se quejo Albus.

- Encontraremos unos.

-Ya claro… - susurro

-Mira aquí hay uno libre- respondí contenta.

Dejamos nuestros equipajes encima de nosotros y nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro en la ventanilla.

-¿A qué hora crees que pasara la señora del carrito?- pregunto Albus.

Arquee una ceja.

-Siempre pensando en comer Potter.

- Yo no soy el que lleva siempre ranas de chocolate en el bolsillo Weasley – respondió con una mueca.

Ambos reímos y alguien llamo a la puerta captando nuestra atención.

Y allí estaba otra vez aquel chico de ojos grises, Scorpius Malfoy, parecía nervioso y algo asustado debatiéndose entre hablar o irse por donde había venido.

-Hola ¿puedo sentarme con vosotros? – Pregunto al fin- es que esta todo lleno…

-Si, claro –sonrió Albus – adelante.

El chico entro aun nervioso pero decidido, guardo sus cosas y se sentó al lado de Albus.

-Hola soy Scorpius Malfoy – dijo tendiéndole la mano a Albus.

-Albus Potter – dijo estrechándosela.

Aun en día no he podido comprender porque Albus le tendió su mano sin prestar atención en lo que eso podría ocasionar, habíamos oído historia, comentarios acerca de los Malfoy, incluso advertencias, pero mi primo la tendió la mano sin preocupaciones y sin perjuicios y yo hice lo mismo.

Pues sus ojos mostraban anhelo y alivio por haber sido aceptado por mi primo.

-Rose Weasley – dije sonriéndole y estrechándole la mano.

Durante todo el viaje hacia Hogwarst hablamos y hablamos, descubrimos que Scorpius no solo no era como todos esperaban si no que era alguien totalmente amable, divertido y educado. Ese viaje forjo nuestra amistad con Scorpius, ni siquiera pensamos en las casas que nos podían separar.

El viaje termino y Hadrid nos esperaba.

Los tres nos montamos en un bote y pusimos rumbo a Hogwarts.

Y Merlín sabe que Hogwarts es lo más hermoso que he llegado a ver en toda mi vida.

Tío Neville, que para entonces tenía que ser profesor Longbottom, nos esperaba a la entra de la gran puerta, nos explico todo lo que tenía que ser explicado y aguardamos en una pequeña sala.

-¿Nerviosa? – me susurro Scorpius.

-Estoy muerta de miedo – admití.

-Mi padre dice que se pasa en seguida, tranquilos – comento Albus.

Ambos asentimos, desde entonces siguo creyendo que lo que nos daba realmente miedo era estar separados, fue increíble que en un viaje en tren hubiera crecido una amistad así.

Tío Neville vino a buscarnos por última vez y nos condujo al gran comedor.

-El techo no es real es un hechizo para que parezca el cielo de fuera- comente – lo leí en la…

-_Historia de Hogwarts_ – termino Scorpius sonriendo.

Y empezó la selección.

-Boot, Miranda - llamo el profesor Longbottom.

La primera chica en ser llamada se sentó en el taburete.

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-Craberon, Marcus – y en un segundo nada más ponérselo - ¡SLYTHERIN!

Y más y más niños…

-Hyden, Valentina

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

-Malfoy, Scorpius.

Y las miradas se centraron en el chico de los ojos grises.

Scorpius nos miro a ambos.

-Suerte –susurre.

Albus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y Scorpius se adelanto hacia donde se encontraba el viejo sombrero seleccionador. Una vez puesto en su cabeza pasaron los segundos, y nada. Apenas se podía ver la cara de Scorpius pero cuando el sombrero grito: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, todo el mundo se quedo mudo y el joven Scorpius salió de debajo del sombrero.

Tal vez fuera por el asombro o por lo evidente, pero muy pocos aplaudieron.

-¡BIEN SCORPIUS! ¡BIEN! –grito mi primo animándole.

-Perk, Anthony.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-Potter, Albus.

Y una vez más la gente se volvió a callar, mirando con admiración a la copia exacta de mi tío Harry.

Mi querido primo empezó a andar algo encogido hasta el sombrero.

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Toda la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió con ansia, oyéndose los gritos de mi primo James y los de Scorpius quien feliz sabía que ya no se quedaría solo.

La selección continúo.

Más niños subieron ante el sombrero.

Solo quedábamos dos chicos y yo.

-Thomas, Seamus.

El chico de piel oscura camino torpemente hacia el sombrero seleccionador.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Y el penúltimo…

-Vosper, Arthur.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-Weasley, Rose.

Y en ese momento sentí la mirada de todos observándome, oía cuchicheos y la voz de mis primos animándome.

Sin pensarlo ya estaban poniéndome el sombrero en la cabeza.

Todo se volvió oscuro, ya que el sombrero me ocultaba la mitad de la cara.

-mmm…otro Weasley – susurro la voz – así que tu eres la primera hija del señorito Weasley y de la señorita Granger… si se nota, posees valor, mucho eh de decir, pero tu inteligencia es igual a la de tu madre, sé muy bien lo que voy a hacer contigo…

La voz se perdió dentro de mi cabeza pero resonó con fuerza por todo el gran comedor.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Lo primero que vi fue a todo la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudiendo, a mis primos, la mayoría pelirrojos, y a Scorpius sonriéndome.

Si ese día fue también muy grande, lo tengo grabado a fuego en mi memoria y en mi corazón, porque ese día no solo pise Hogwarts por primera vez, sino que conocí al chico de los ojos grises.

El príncipe de mi historia.

Scorpius Malfoy.

¡Y sigo esperando que les haya gustado!

Próximamente _**Beso. **_


End file.
